Blood and Butterflies
by Seph Lorraine
Summary: Whenever Duo is around him he wants to scream. Though, something is happening pushing Duo to the edge of sanity, and Heero may be Duo's last hope... Or is he?.
1. Prologue

This is something that I created within the walls of my  
twisted mind. It's much longer, and hopefully it will be  
extremelly bloody. I like to write, and I usually don't  
write gore and horror, but.. this is just something I had   
to do. This is only the first part, but there is much more   
to come. This entire fic takes place during the hours of a  
single night, so please do not let anything time related  
confuse you. Please read + reveiw.   
  
Warnings: Gore, Shounen Ai, Language, Depressing Content,  
dark.  
Pairings: 1 x 2, reference to 3 x 4.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
† .Blood. and. .Butterflies. †  
.. By Seph Lorraine ..  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Life is hell. Shadows that come from within the darkness  
feed on our souls. Slowly they suck your spirit from your  
body until there's nothing left... Just a shallow being,  
dwelling in the darkness. Becoming one with our shadows.  
This is life. Life is hell.  
  
He was an illusion of happiness. To everyone he knew, he  
was the loud obnoxious one. The one who got in the way.  
The one who had nothing to worry about, other than who was  
going to entertain him that day. He was the one that was  
engulfed in bordem. He was normally the happiest teenager   
of the five gundam pilots. The joker.  
  
It wasn't true... any of it.  
  
The days were bright and filled with heat. For Duo, the  
daylight held the weight of fraud and seclusion as well.  
The wars were heating up around the colonies and all of  
the other pilots had been called on missions numerous  
times for quite a while. Duo, having only been on about  
three in the last few months was slowly finding himself  
alone more often than he was accustomed too. He wasn't   
complaining, but at the same time he wasn't jumping for   
joy either.  
  
It had all started a few months ago when Duo had realized  
the reason he was so miserable around the others. It was  
that stoic brown haired boy. The one that never smiled.  
He wasn't sure why, but he gave the American a feeling  
of defeat that seemed to wash over him whenever they were  
in the same room together... whenever he saw him. It was  
a feeling. Like he was suffocating, like he was about to  
scream, though he had formed a plan to avoid this. He just  
had to stay away from Heero Yuy.  
  
The street was quiet, and the streetlight on the cornor   
glowed, giving a dim orange haze to the street. He could  
hear nothing, except for a chill breeze that whistled   
quietly, and his own footsteps against the wet pavement.  
It had rained that day.  
  
It was 10 PM and the braided pilot, shivered in his thin   
jacket as the breeze gained strength. He hurried his pace,   
to a sort of jog. He slowed after a few minutes as he   
passed an old church. It looked creepy from the street,   
it's windows cracked and stained, the lights were out, and   
the church was no longer in use from the look of it. The   
wind seemed to stop him as he looked to the two front   
windows, as if beckoning him into the dark courtyard of   
the church. His eyes caught on a small glow of eerie white   
in the second window. He squinted to get a better look.  
  
The boy was ghostly pale and his face was narrow and sullen.  
His eyes were cole black. The boy's eyes were transfixed on  
something. Something in the street... "Duo."  
  
Duo's breath caught mid-sentence. He blinked staring at the  
ghostly figure. When he reopened his eyes... the boy was gone.  
Duo's face was a puzzle of confusion and shock as he continued  
to stare at the black window, he coughed, brushing a hand   
against across his cold face. He quickly turned and walked  
right into something. A man. Duo blinked and looked up.  
  
A cold chill ran up his spine as his eyes met the arctic  
stare of the man he had run into. Icy blue eyes locked hold  
on Duo's alert brown stare when the braided pilot looked up.  
  
"H-Heero?" Duo shivered, "S-Sorry, about that. I didn't know  
you were there..." He took a deep breath, with difficulty.  
  
The other pilot cocked a brow in a very unamused manner. "I  
called you three times, and you didn't pick up the phone, so  
I was coming to get you."  
  
"Oh... Sorry! Quatre called me just a minute ago." Duo  
shrugged, chill bumps developing on his arms and legs, even  
through his clothes. "I guess I just didn't hear the phone  
when you called or something."   
  
'Or didn't want to answer it.' A headache began to pulse  
in Duo's head, getting stronger with every beat.  
  
Inside, Duo gave a sigh of releif when Heero moved his icy   
gaze towards the church. "What were you looking at, anyway?"   
Heero's monotone voice and stoic expression gave no hint   
of actually caring.  
  
'He wouldn't care anyway. Why even answer...' The braided  
resisted the urge to sigh, as his ache in his head increased  
rapidly. 'God... I need to get away from him...'  
  
"A ghost." Duo chuckled, falsly, feeling that long hated   
feeling of suffocation, and turned, starting back on his walk  
to Quatre's. His head spun lightly, and his chest heaved  
silently for breath. 'Damn you, Heero.'  
  
No reply came from Heero, as he followed behind. The boy  
just paused breifly once in a while glancing back at the  
church. 


	2. Chapter 1

I am pleased to actually find the time to write and update  
on this fic. I have been working on a Weiss Kruez fanfiction,  
that is... extremely long. I really don't know where it's  
going, but I like working on it. I have also been working on  
my other fanfiction, then there's school... and dance. Very  
time consuming. Now that I'm updating, I am happy, though. ^^  
Be ware- this fic is taking a very twisted turn, and it's   
going to be a very big surprise in the end... hopefully...  
This entire fic takes place during the hours of a single   
night, so please do not let anything time related confuse you.   
Please read + reveiw.   
  
Warnings: Gore, Shounen Ai, Language, Depressing Content,  
dark.  
Pairings: 1 x 2, reference to 3 x 4.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
† .Blood. and. .Butterflies. †  
.. By Seph Lorraine ..  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Angels cry at his name. All of the pain that has been caused,  
all of the hatred held within. Anger has no boundries within  
the icy confinements of the human soul. The anger that is  
felt within is inevitably expressed outwardly, through all  
you say and do. Anger has no boundries, even in the warmest  
human heart. What was once the sweet song of life, has now  
become the deathly cries of those who gave us life. And the  
angels cry at his name.  
  
No matter how fast he walked, the Japanese boy had always  
managed faster. In no time, the icy presence of Heero Yuy  
had caught up and was now walking beside him. Maybe he did  
this intentionally, or maybe he hadn't meant to at all.  
Duo shivered and he kept his eyes straight ahead as he   
continued walking.  
  
The wind was frigid, and rough against Duo's light jacket.  
It's arctic breath swayed nearly bare tree branches violently.  
Every so often a popping sound was heard from their slowly  
freezing trunks, and Duo would speed up his pace just a bit.  
Heero had no problem keeping up. If he had said anything to  
the American boy, Heero's pace might have been a bit slower,  
but Heero was Heero, and he didn't speak unless he needed too.  
  
Duo's thoughts dulled to a mere trancelike state as he headed  
subconsciously toward Quatre's safe house on colony L2. He  
hardly noticed Heero for the piercing headache he had. He   
didn't even notice when they reached the safe house. Straight   
up to the front door he had walked, and right into it.  
  
"Oww!" Duo rubbed his forehead, hitting the door with his  
head hadn't helped his headache much. He refrained from even  
glancing at Heero. He already knew the other boy was digusted  
with his clumbsiness. What did it matter to him anyway?  
  
The door promptly opened to reveal a boy, rather short for his  
age, looking very eager about something. He nodded the two boys  
in, smiling, while his grentle blue eyes sparkled. His blond  
hair was neat, adding to Quatre Winner's all to familiar look.  
"Hey! You didn't have to knock, you could have just come in."  
  
Duo groaned as he rubbed his head. "We didn't." He stumbled   
as Heero pushed him into the house. Even though it was just a  
small push for the Japanese pilot, it was a powerful shove for  
Duo and the braided boy just barely escaped loosing his balance  
by grabbing onto a wall.  
  
Quatre chuckled, happily as he shut the door behind his two  
fellow pilots. He guided the two newcomers, easily, to the   
lounge of the large safe house.   
  
The other two in the room wore no happy grins upon their pale  
faces. Trowa's face was simplistic and calm, while Wufei's was  
that of annoyance and anger. Both pilots looked up as the other  
three pilots entered the room. Trowa's glare at the smiling  
Quatre was enough to make the small arabian wilt. Wufei merely  
narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Have a seat..." Quatre's voice was low, obviously conscious of  
Trowa's penetrating glare.  
  
Taking a seat on the other end of the couch Wufei sat on, Duo  
drew his legs up to sit indian style. He was very much releived  
to see Heero choose a chair across the room, and just enough  
distance away from him to give his headache a chance to calm.  
The pounding was beginning to lessen little by little as he now   
felt his all too familiar mask slip on. He was Duo Maxwell   
again.   
  
"So..." he trailed, looking around at the stony faces scattered  
around the lounge, "Why are here?" He had of coarse been the  
first to break the silence. Why? Because it was expected. His  
mask pushed his real thoughts deep into the later storage areas  
of his mind, it would let him think about those sort of things  
when he was alone again tonight.  
  
Heero turned his gaze to Quatre, silently signaling the same  
question Duo had just asked.  
  
Uneasiness was well seen on the blond boy's expressive face.   
He glanced at Trowa one last time, and visably sighed as Trowa  
nodded. Clearing his throat, he looked towards Heero. "Have  
either of you been informed of recent events on Earth?" His  
voice trembled slightly, "About Relena..."  
  
An immeadiate wave of disgust seemed to wash over Heero's  
stony features. "..."  
  
Quatre frowned and glanced towards Duo.  
  
The braided pilot fiured he have to do the speaking again, he   
sighed inwardly. How strange that today he felt like silence.  
'Why can't I be the quiet one today?' Another thought to shove  
into silence. "No... What about her?"  
  
Trowa frowned from across the room. "I have just received word  
of Relena's current state-"  
  
"Don't tell me I came all this way to discuss that girl." Heero  
shot a glare at Trowa, his words sharp. "What are we to care  
about her current state?" His monotonious tone was kept low as  
usual.  
  
"She's dead." Wufei cut it quickly. "She was murdered... Shot  
through the mouth." He turned his gaze back to the floor only  
a moment after seeing the shock penetrate Duo's animated   
expression and even Heero's arctic aura.  
  
"What!?" Duo jumped up, stumbling to the floor. He scrambled  
back up to his feet quickly, not having even a second thought  
about it. "But... But... How could this happen!?"  
  
Quatre frowned, taking a seat a small distance away from Trowa   
on an opposite couch. "It's true... and she's not the only one,  
either..."  
  
Duo's jaw nearly hit the floor, "What!? Not the... What do you  
mean not the only one!?"   
  
Heero merely narrowed his eyes listening for more information,  
the boy appeared as if he had never even known the girl. His   
thought's were hidden by the chilling sheilds of his eyes. No  
one would know what the boy was really thinking...  
  
"Only shortly after Relena's body was discovered, the bodies of  
several other officials under Ms. Peacecraft were found. One of  
them was Sally Po..." Trowa immeadiatly looked to Wufei.  
  
Appearantly Wufei hadn't heard this part yet... "WHAT!?" He   
jumped up joining Duo as he stood. "You didn't notify me about  
this, Barton!" The Chinese boy was infuriated, clearly.  
  
"... And Hilde." The silent pilot ignored Wufei's angry shout,  
and merely finished his sentence.   
  
It started as a twitch in his right leg. Small and at the least  
bothersome. Though, it gave way to a violent shake, and Duo  
collapsed back onto the couch. He had known her so well, she  
had been like a sister to him. She had been one of the only  
ones that ever thought to look for something deeper than the  
mirage Duo had made of himself. Though she had never succeeded  
in really figuring Duo out, the braided pilot had always been  
greatful that she cared enough to try. 'She was the only  
one...'  
  
Worse than the times he felt he was suffocating around Heero,  
Duo felt like all of his breath had been emptied, and there was  
no way to get it back. In his mind he chased the oxygen that  
seemed to purposely flee his empty lungs, but he failed. The  
lights of the room faded. All that was left... darkness.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
